The Gundam Version of The Secret Garden
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This is basically the gundam version of The secret Garden, I loved that movie and thought it would make a great gundam wing fic, so here it is. Please read it, I had to reload a couple of times so I lost all my old reviews -updated part 4 and part 5 is up
1. Parts 1 and 2 plus 3

Gundam Wing Form of The Secret Garden  
  
Disclaimer: You should already know by now, The Secret Garden & the Gundams does not belong to me. This is just fic, I'm writing for fun......  
  
Warning: Be warned, this is a fic that will have chapters of yaoi content, and not to be taken lightly. I will advise you to turn back now, while you have the chance. You have been warned.  
  
Prologue  
  
This story begins in a rich residence, where the Yuy family lived. This family was well known for its beauty and elegance. For Relena, the Lady of the house was beautiful, with her golden hair and black eyes. Lady Relena always wore the finest clothes and always had everyone in awe, and attracted many suitors of many ages. Unfortunately, Lady Relena was married to Lord Odin, who was the owner of the mansion. While Relena was known for her beauty, Odin was well known, for being a gorgeous gentlemen. Lord Odin was always praised for his extensive glamorous galas. Though the Yuy couple were a perfect match by looks and brains, there was something missing in their lives.  
  
This lacking feeling nagged the couple for a while, till a simple solution was found. The Yuy couple would have a baby and close the gap within their hearts. The whole town was surprised at this predicament, no one could think of the maiden Relena as a pregnant mother. Though Lady Relena had her doubts, she still went with her heart, and was soon announced pregnant. Lord Odin, was overjoyed and had a large celebration for his love and their child. Soon the months went by, and their newborn was in their arms, here is where the trouble began. The newborn baby was adorable, there was no doubt in the couple's minds that the baby would make them proud and increase their status among the people. Their happiness was short-lived.  
  
The Yuy's couple baby's name was Heero. The little baby boy was nothing, but trouble, crying constantly and never seemed to sleep. Still Relena and Odin had faith in their child and knew their pain and suffering would be worth the honour, the baby would bestrode on them. As the years passed, the baby Heero grew up into a cold, stubborn, un-loving, spoiled brat. For when the boy reached age three, the Yuy's couple realized their son was different from them. Their son Heero, had no resemblance to them, with his dark messy hair that couldn't be fixed neatly by any means and his deep prussian eyes which held little or no emotion. Since, Heero held nothing special in his parent's opinion and was weird in others, the boy became ugly in his parent's eyes. Since the Yuy's couple was ashamed of their son, they kept the young boy hidden especially, at parties and gave the boy his own servant named Treize.  
  
Since Heero barely saw his parents and the parents never acknowledged him, he became cold and distant. He was cruel to everyone around him and never smiled or even had, a friend in his life ever. As always, his parents were having another party, which meant, he was locked in his room all evening and the only person he'll speak to or see, would be his servant Treize. As usual, Heero snuck a glass of wine from, the dinning table and took a sip as he entered his room. For some reason, the wine made him sleepy and light headed and before he knew it, he was fast asleep, cuddled in the blankets of his bed.  
  
Chapter One - No One Left  
  
One scorching morning, Heero was awakened by strange woman in her bedroom. The woman gasped in shock as she saw him open his eyes and glare at her with his cold prussian eyes. The woman froze and stared at the boy before, running out the room. Heero rubbed his tired eyes and narrowed them as he heard voices in the hall.  
  
"There's a boy in there."  
  
"What! I thought the Yuy's son died."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Everyone must have died, go fetch the boy, it's deadly, to stay here."  
  
"Yes I shall"  
  
A woman ran back into Heero's room, "Come boy, it's time to go. Come with me, hurry come on now!" The woman called out as she headed out the door. Heero watched the woman, flee with her companion. Heero didn't have long to ponder the strange woman, for a strange tiredness provoked him and his eyes soon closed.  
  
Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the young boy who was lost in his sleep, in his bedroom till, one day when men entered the empty mansion. Heero awoke from his sleep again, and looked about as he heard voices talking.  
  
"Look at this place, it's a mess."  
  
"It's such a tragedy, what happened to the Yuy's."  
  
"Yes, but there seems to be more to the story than known, the Yuy's actually had a child"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I wondered what happened to that child."  
  
One of men entered the room, looking around and his eyes widened as he came across Heero sitting up, in his bed. "A Child in here, how horrible!" The man stated as he stared into Heero's cold eyes. " My name is Heero Yuy. I fell asleep when everyone had cholera and I just fully woke up. Where's everyone? Why is it so quiet? Where's my servant Treize?" queried Heero to the man's remark. Another man entered the room, he seemed to an officer. "You were forgotten little one, there is no one to answer your calls, and everyone is dead. Your parents died and their servants, whoever were left, must have fled. I'm sorry but there's nothing left for you here, come follow me." The Officer explained as he helped Heero out of bed and took him to Catherine, the local keeper of the orphanage.  
  
For a while, Heero stayed in Catherine's care. The woman was nice but Heero never opened up to her or talked to the sweet woman. For he disliked the other children there, since Heero wasn't sociable. He never talked to anyone and whoever actually tried to talk to Heero, always regretted the decision for the boy was just plain cruel to them. Soon Heero was given a nickname by the children of the orphanage, "The Tyrant." Heero ignored their name-calling even though it was very annoying, he tolerated for he knew that in time he'd escape the kids and their taunts.  
  
Then one day, Catherine informed him gently that he was going to be taken his cousin's Wufei Craven's manor. Catherine gave Heero, a tearful goodbye and even embraced him before, he left the orphanage. Heero even surprised the woman by kissing her cheek and muttering farewell as he walked alongside Dorothy Medlock, the woman who would be escorting him to his cousin's manor. Though Heero didn't know what to expect, he couldn't stop the feeling of dread that he was going walk into something big, that he wasn't ready for.  
  
" Hello I'm Mrs. Medlock, you may call me Dorothy for now. Let me warn you before, you say anything. You shall be on your best behaviour and you don't need to be worried, you won't get to see your cousin. You will be told which rooms, you can roam and which you cannot. You'll have play by yourself and look out for yourself. There will be gardens, but don't roam around too much. Mr.Craven won't like it." Explained Dorothy as Heero glared at her and followed her into a carriage. As soon as they were comfortable inside. Heero looked out the window, and stayed silent, throughout the entire ride.  
  
Soon after a long trip, the pair soon arrived at the Manor and entered it. An old man was waiting for them and informed "You shall take him to his room. He doesn't want to see him and he's leaving in the morning." Dorothy stared at the man coldly and replied, "I know what's expected of me." The old man looked at her. "Your job is to make sure he's not disturbed and doesn't see things, he wouldn't want to see." The Old man murmured. After this was said, Dorothy led Heero Yuy up a flight of stairs to his room where a fireplace was lit. "This is the room, you shall stay in and live in. Don't forget it!" Dorothy practically roared at Heero as she stalked off and closed the door behind her. Heero was pooped and as soon as Dorothy left, he relaxed and lied on his new bed, to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
To be continued…   
  
Chapter 2 : Quatre  
  
A young boy with piercing Prussian eyes that were now closed to the world and dark messy brown hair was asleep on his new bed. Trapped in the blankets, he had kicked around the night before. The door opened to his room gently and a teenager with blue eyes, blond hair and a shy smile on his face entered. The blond teen set to his work right away, not taken notice of the boy that was sleeping in the bed. The blond teen unknowingly began to hum as he cleaned the windows and tidied up the place, also putting some flesh flowers in a vase near the bed. As the blond teen, left the room to get the breakfast tray, he didn't notice the young boy stir on his bed.  
  
Heero sat up and rubbed his eyes. (Very kawaii, imagine a chibi-Heero with his hair messier than usual and his eyes big and bright.) He gasped as he looked around at his surroundings. Huh, What happened? Heero pondered as he absentmindedly, scratched his head. Then like a crash of lightning, it suddenly came to him, he realized why this place felt eerie and didn't look familiar because, he had a new home now, he was now living with his cousin Wufei. Heero sighed and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. The silence was disturbed by something very large and very near.  
  
Heero blinked than sat up and turned towards the intruder. Cold Prussian eyes met Warm blue ones. Heero gasped in surprise, walking through the doorway was a blond teenager who was dressed in servant clothes. He seemed very young to be a servant, Is this why my cousin wanted me here? To slave for him? Heero thought as he managed to settle his thoughts and glared at the beaming boy walking in. What's he's so happy about? Is he laughing at me? Why..... that little, well he's taller than me so logically he's not smaller so, I guess I just have to call him a jerk for now even, if he looks friendly and he kind of cute. Heero felt his cheeks begin to warm as he finished his thoughts and quickly averted his gaze from the boys and turned away.  
  
The room was silent as the blond teen carried a tray into the room and put it on the table, humming all the way. (I guess the room wasn't totally silent, oh well. You guys know what I mean) Heero finally broke the silence "Could you Stop the racket?! Who gave you the right to enter my room, without permission?!" demanded Heero, his eyes meeting the bright blue ones again.  
  
The blond teen frowned at him and replied "So you talk, interesting. Well, before you start demanding, you should at least get my name, and I'm not your servant. So you could at least treat me with some respect, if you haven't noticed, I had to do my job, and you weren't complaining before. Oh that's right, you were sleeping. And you look very cute when you sleep, did you know that? You seem much more nicer." The blond teen, grinned at Heero teasingly, his anger quickly melted into teasing.  
  
Heero was surprised, he never knew a servant to be so outspoken and he never really had people talk like that to him before. Then Heero seemed to realize that that the boy saw him sleeping and he blushed. No one really watched him sleep before, at least he never thought anyone did. The blond teen winked at him and continued on with his duties. After a long moment, Heero found his voice again and murmured  
  
"Um.. well if your not my servant. Who's servant are you? And could I have your name?" Heero asked adverting his gaze, he never asked people for things before, it was always demanding but there was something about this boy that he didn't understand.  
  
Quatre smiled and answered "Well, I'm Mrs. Medlock's servant, I was sent to give you breakfast. You must be starving for you slept for the entire day yesterday. Oh and you can call me Quatre, everyone else does." Heero nodded his head slowly then glared at him.  
  
"So your Mrs. Medlock's servant, I'm surprised she cared. Well, if your not done chatting away, Could I have my breakfast?" Snapped Heero as Quatre handed him the tray and Heero grabbed it and pulled off the top.  
  
Heero's stomach growled and Quatre laughed. Heero glared at him with such cold eyes, that Quatre shuddered and left the boy alone. Heero sighed and relaxed as he watched Quatre leave. He inhaled the intoxicated mouth- watering food on the tray and chewed it down. Eating every last drop. It happens when, you don't eat anything for a while, you get so hungry that as soon as food is laid on your plate, you attack it and eat it all. No matter what it is.  
  
After Heero was done eating, he set the tray aside on the little table, near his bed and slowly got out of bed and walked towards the window. Suddenly curiously, he looked through the parted curtains, through the window and was surprised to see grassy-green plains and mountains in the distance, to anyone else, it would be beautiful and interesting. To Heero, it was completely boring. The door opened and Heero stiffened and turned around to find Quatre holding a package in his arms, staring at him. "Nice scenery huh?" queried Quatre as he entered.  
  
Quatre put the package gently at the end of the bed as he fixed the bed neatly and picked up the tray and put it on his cart. Heero glared at the teen and replied coldly "You got to be kidding me." Quatre shook his head and signalling Heero over to him. "You gotta be more open than that, if you wanna make a friend. And trust me, you do want to HAVE friends okay," invoiced Quatre as he opened the package and led out the black outfit on the bed. "Well, here's your new clothes. *Heero stared at him  
  
"Huh? What are you waiting for? For me, to dress you or something." Heero blushed "Oh well, your gonna have to dress yourself and accept the clothes even, though you'll probably looked better in green or blue." Informed Quatre as he gave Heero a kind sympathetic smile, before leaving the boy to dress.  
  
Heero glared at the door as if it would burst into flames, if he stared at it hard enough. Heero changed his clothes quickly. He looked into the mirror and realized he actually looked good in black even though, he dreaded being forced to wear the color. He tried to fix his hair with no luck and looked around for a brush to at least, try to make look a little decent. After a tough fight, he managed to find a brush and make his hair presentable. Then Heero took a deep breath and left his room, only to bump into a person a second later. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry so I'm better be off. Bye now" muttered a ragged breath of a woman who when, Heero looked up, turned out to be a doctor. The woman rushed pass him. And for a minute, Heero wanted to race after her and demand her to tell him, what's she's up to. But he shut down the urge and walked downstairs, to be greeted by Mrs. Medlock and another lecture of how to behave and what he can do and can't.  
  
-Days passed and each day was more boring than the next. For the whole week, Heero was struck in the house for it rained the whole week. The same ritual with Quatre happened each day, each time an argument and each time the boy teased him and smiled with him. Soon enough, Heero almost got accustomed to him, and actually wanted to smile back at him. But he still held himself back. Soon enough, there was a sunny day and he was no longer bored. For kindly, Quatre informed him, that he could go outside and explore the gardens. This is where Heero met the gardener Hilde.  
  
"Hello I'm Hilde, you must be Heero. Well, enjoy yourself Heero and be careful along the trails, you don't want to trip and hurt yourself now? Oh, don't go looking for trouble and stay clear of the pack of vines and weeds at the end of the trail." Hilde warned Heero as she saw walk through the passageway. As Heero disappeared from her view, she laughed and shook her head. "He's so much like his cousin, I'm surprised he doesn't scorn at every woman, he sees." Hilde murmured to herself as she heard a bird chirping in the distance. "Trowa's here, Quatre will be happy, but I wonder if that playful silent boy can earn a smile from that stern boy's face." Hilde muttered as she watched the bird fly away. If she paid close attention to the bird, she would have seen the bird fly to the exact location, Heero was. Also as if it was destined.  
  
Heero walked down the path, his fists quenched. Who does that Hilde, think she is, pestering him with warnings as if he's some stupid kid. I don't need another Mrs. Medlock, I need a friend. Huh? Where did that come from? Oh well. Huh, where's that beautiful singing coming from? Heero thought as his thoughts were pleasantly interrupted by a robin, singing out its heart. Heero stood still, and listened to its beautiful melody then, it seemed to have stopped Heero and started chirping at him. Heero actually laughed and still caught in the bird's song spell, he chirped along and followed the bird as it hopped from branch to branch till, he came to a clearing. There laying on a bench was a flute. Heero walked slowly over to the flute and picked it up. Without thinking, he played a little tune on it. Then suddenly, it seemed the pathway came to life for, animals came out of their hiding places, sang along with his melody in their own language and tune.  
  
Heero soon lost himself, in playing the flute and didn't notice a boy walking near him. The boy walking towards Heero, had sparkling emerald eyes and watched Heero curiously. As the boy was about to touch Heero's shoulder, he broke a branch. Prussian eyes met dazed emerald ones. Heero gasped in shock, dropping the flute in the process and ran for his life. Never looking back, to see the hurt look on the boy's face and seeing Quatre entering the passageway and distracting Trowa with other means, that wrapped the boy's mind from the mysterious Prussian-eyes youth who played his flute.  
  
Heero kept running, never looking back. He passed Hilde and Hilde looked up and called after him. "It looks like you met Trowa!" Heero just kept running, not even taking a moment to glare at the laughing woman. As Heero entered the manor, he ran towards his room. He locked the door and raced towards the bed to snuggle under the blankets.A strange drain came over him and Heero closed his eyes falling in to a deep sleepHe was woken hours later, he wasn't sure what but as he laid there staring up at his ceiling he heard low moans, and what seemed to be sobs.  
  
Heero hated to admit it, but he was scared, this manor was so creepy and old. He was sure the place had ghosts. And he didn't want to face any. He was terrorized of ghosts, anything surrounding the UN-dead. Anything surrounding death, cause he lost everything he had, because of deaths. Heero put a pillow over his head and tried to fall back asleep. He made a vow as he plugged his ears, that he'll find out who making the noise, who that person was in the garden, and what's at the end of the pathway, that Hilde didn't seem to want him to see. Heero whimpered as he heard thunder outside and the wailing and moaning seemed to have gotten louder. Heero closed his teary eyes for a moment then opened them again, this time his eyes were cold and emotionless. He was going to be brave and he won't act his age again.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
Tash: Thanx everyone who actually reviewed, Chapter 3 is coming soon  
  
Mondo: Why I' m I still here?  
  
Tash: Your my muse  
  
Mondo: *blushes*  
  
Tash: That shut him up, please review. I really would like to get more reviews for my story, one review is not encouraging. What do I have to do? Make a lemon?  
  
Mondo: Why would you want to add a fruit to a story?  
  
Tash: I'm not even going to answer that, maybe I should have got an older muse.  
  
Mondo: *still looks confused* Huh?   
  
Chapter 3: The Crying In the Corridor  
  
As Quatre entered his room as usual with the breakfast tray. Heero was filled with questions. "Quatre, What were you doing yesterday? What's at the end of the pathway? And who is making those noises at night?" Heero queried as the now, blushing blond teen carefully put down the tray. "Well, I visited a friend. I think it would be better, if you asked Ms. Medlock about the pathway or find out yourself. And noises? I have no idea, what your talking about." replied Quatre as he backed towards the door as Heero cornered him. "You're lying. There's no possible way, anyone could sleep through that noise unless, you don't sleep here." stated Heero calmly as Quatre blushed once again. "I'm sorry Heero, but I can't speak to you about the secrets stored within this manor." Quatre paused. "It's not my place to say." He murmured quietly as his blue eyes met the cold prussian ones glaring at him.  
  
"At least tell me, if there's anyone who stays within the forest pathway." Heero asked gently. Quatre smiled as he finds himself lost in thought, thinking of Trowa. Heero finally loses his patience with Quatre and pushed him out. After Heero had finished eating, he went outside, following the pathway once again. This time, Hilde wasn't there. Which was very peculiar, since Hilde was always there, taking care of the plants as if they were her children. If Heero knew his emotions, he would have known he was actually little worried about the absence of Hilde. Heero just shook his head and pushed his raw emotions down and continued to follow the pathway till, he met with a familiar bird.  
  
Heero smiled as he saw the robin perched on a branch, right above the bench, which he found the flute. Prussian eyes scanned the area, looking for any sign of the person that startled him out of his music, frenzy. Heero sighed and continued down the pathway, not noticing the emerald eyes following his every moment and the robin jumping from branch to branch to keep up with him.Finally, Heero reached his destination. The trail ended at huge wall, covered with vines and ivy. Heero stepped closer to the wall, and dug through the vines carefully till, he found what looked to be a hidden wall-door. Heero's eyes widened with disbelief and curiosity struck him. Heero looked around the clearing, and got on his hands and knees, looked for any sign of a level or some sort of key. With no luck, Heero sat down with his weight pushed against the locked garden gate.  
  
It must be a garden for Mrs. Medlock mentioned there were gardens, surrounding the manor. But why is it locked? Why is it hidden? Where's the key? Why would someone create a garden of secret, and never return? It made no sense, what would cause a person to abandon their own garden of solitude? I would love to have a place of my own to lay in peace and quiet. To read my books and lay in the harmony of flowers. I hate to admit it, but I do have a weakness for flowers. From now on, this garden is my secret and I'll find the key and make it mine. First thing tomorrow, I'll ask Hilde for advice for tending a garden then, I get as much information as possible from books and learn some of the secrets of this manor. Why I'm so obsessed with this garden? What's wrong with me?  
  
Heero pondered as he cleared his troubling thoughts and sat up. It was getting late; he could see the sun setting. Heero ran through the pathway and collided with someone and fell down. "I'm sorry." The person whispered as he helped Heero up. Emerald eyes met Prussian ones. Heero pushed the hand away, that was helping him stand and backed away. The emerald eyed boy was dressed in rags, he had bunch of tools hanging on him, and the one thing that caught his eye, was the flute that sticking out of the teen's pocket. This boy looked about Quatre's age. Heero glared at the boy and shouted "Who are you?! What are you doing here?" The teen flinched and answered politely "My name is Trowa, I live here. You play beautifully." Heero blushed as he realized that Trowa was the one who had witnessed him playing the flute.  
  
"I guess since you told me your name, I'll tell you mine. I'm Heero Yuy. Now get out my way!" retorted Heero as he pushed the taller boy away from him and ran towards the manor, never turning back to see that Trowa was laughing at him. Trowa watched the interesting boy run into the manor with a smirk. "Quatre was right, that boy is unique, maybe he'll be the one to open certain people's eyes and release the secrets. I'll guess I'll have to wait and find out." Trowa muttered to himself. "You mean we'll have to wait and find out." corrected Quatre as he embraced his smirking lover. Trowa and Quatre looked at each other. A radiant smile appeared on their faces as they held hands and disappeared down the pathway. If Heero witnessed this, he would have figured out, where Quatre has been hiding and been very upset. Lucky for them, Heero was too busy racing to his room before, Mrs. Medlock came to check on him.  
  
-Moments later.  
  
Heero was tucked in his bed, after another argument with Mrs. Medlock, he was forbidden to leave his room till the next day. Fat chance, Heero wasn't going to wait till the next day to find out where, that moaning was coming from. He was going to find out today. Heero waited silently, for the moaning and groaning to start. Finally, as Heero's eyes were closing, a loud scream echoed through the halls. Heero quickly got out of bed and opened his door. Silently he crept through the halls, following the sounds of echoing through the house. He came to dark area, as hard as Heero tried to see through the darkness, it was no use. A bright light caught his eye, it was light from a candle being held by Mrs. Medlock as a secret door opened and the complaining women emerged. Heero had to fight the urge to laugh.  
  
As soon as Mrs. Medlock left, Heero walked towards the secret door and went through it. A bright light coming from a door, attracted him to the presence of an another, the moaning and screaming seemed to get louder till, he was right in front of the door, the screaming and moaning morphed into words. "Now Duo, stay still and take your medicine." A female voice murmured. "Nooooo! Stay away from me, I don't want it. Don't stick with that!!!" A voice pleaded. Heero felt an ache in his heart, he felt compassion towards that pleading voice. This person deserved justice, it seemed someone was trying to kill it. Without thinking, Heero raced through the door to see a frustrated nurse trying to give a struggling boy some medicine. The boy looked about his age and as Heero walked closer. The boy's features became clearer, the boy had long chestnut hair that was tied into a braid, had a pale complexion but it seemed to work well for him cause it acted to his exotic beauty, and as the frightened eyes peered at him, Heero's breath caught in his throat, the boy's eyes were violet and he lost himself in those eyes.  
  
The nurse turned towards Heero and smiled grimly. "I'm sorry for all this. My name is Sally, I'm the boy's nurse, but the he refuses to take any medicine like he wants to get sicker and die. I just don't know how to deal with him. Usually, I'll never do this, but I can't take it anymore, please help me. Try to give the medicine to him, for me. I appreciate your help Heero." Nurse requested, still stunned by his own thoughts and the boy's beauty, Heero nodded his head. He was little shocked by the Nurse knowing his name but he guessed that everyone here knew about his presence. The Nurse turned to go before leaving, she handed Heero the medicine and was about to show him how to use it, when Heero glared at her and shook his head. The Nurse walked off after, giving Heero plenty of gratitude.  
  
As soon as the nurse left, and closed the door softly behind her. The beautiful violet-eyed boy turned towards him and gave him a friendly grin with a hint, of sadness within it. "Hi, my name is Duo. I guess you're my new nurse." Announced Duo loudly and happily. Heero glared at the boy. "You were acting so stupid. Why are you so afraid of shots if you know, you need them?" Snapped an irrigated Heero was a bit surprised by the boy's attitude, usually sick people were grim and knew their fate. He had never met a happy sick person before.  
  
Violet eyes darken and looked into confused prussian ones. "I don't need the medicine, I'm not afraid of death. I am death." replied Duo calmly while Heero gasped in surprise when the boy started coughing violently. Heero carefully, gently pierced Duo's arm with the needle, that the medicine was stored it, it flowed easily out of the container and into Duo's body. Immediately, Duo's coughing fit stopped and he collapsed.  
  
Heero tucked Duo in and surprised himself by kissing Duo gently on the forehead. "You shouldn't risk your life, just take the medicine. There's always a reason for living." Whispered Heero into Duo's ear before, he left the room. Duo watched the cute boy with messy brown hair and emotionless prussian eyes leave his room. He sighed in contempt, if he'll get see Heero once again, maybe his life would be worth living. Soon Duo grew tired, the medicine drawing it's affect and he fell into a deep slumber. His dreams filled of the mysterious cute boy who, saved his life and might even be able to save his spirit.  
  
As Heero made his way back to his room and cuddled in his sheets. A smile made it way across his face. What a day, maybe it won't be so bad staying here after all. Heero thought as images of bright violet eyes peering at him intently flashed through his mind. Heero fell asleep with his first genuine smile on his face. For once, for the first time, he stayed into the creepy, lonely old manor. He was looking forward to the next day.  
  
  
  
-To be continued. 


	2. Part 4 and part 5

Chapter 4: The Secret Key/ Forbidden Treasures

Heero awoke late the next day. When his prussian eyes opened, the curtains were already drawn back and his breakfast was all set up. Heero rubbed his eyes to recover from his tired state. He groaned and he remembered his dream.

He kept walking down a dark pathway, he came to a door. A door that was golden and sealed with a secret key. A hand came and removed a hidden block where a golden key glistened. Heero grabbed the key and slid it into the lock, it fit perfectly. The door opened easily as Heero peered through. Heero gasped in surprise as he was hit by the beauty of the garden. There was glistening clear pond in the middle where lily pads floated proudly. There were cherry blossom trees whose buds radiated beauty, but were closed to the world. There seemed to be millions plants, of various colors.

Plenty of the flowers were open to embrace the wonder of the world. There was a swing, on the biggest branch of the pink Cherry blossom tree in the middle of the garden. The swing seemed to be silver and it sparkled merrily as the sunrays hit it. But the one thing that caught his eye was the fountain. Heero explored the huge garden but he froze when he came to the beauty graceful angelic statue that was made to be a fountain. Heero looked up into a beautiful face. It seemed so familiar. The angel was beaming as the clear liquid flowed from her hands. Yes, the angel was a woman. A woman with amazing captive eyes and long flowing hair. Heero's breath caught in his throat. "Why are you so familiar to me?" Heero questioned as soon, as he reached out a hand to touch the angel.

The image faded away and he watched as the garden faded away into nothing. Heero cried out but his pleas were ignored, the garden was gone and it left Heero feeling empty and alone. As Heero gave up hope, a bright light surrounded him and a soft woman's voice whispered in his ear. "Please find the truth and save my world." Heero looked around, but found nothing. Soon an image appeared of a funeral and Heero gasped. An enormous feeling of grief hit him. Heero managed to walk closer to the coffin but as he was about to take a closer look, the woman's voice stopped him. "Not yet, till you know the truth. Find the Key. Save my world." The woman's voice pleaded with little demand. Heero nodded his head and his world faded into darkness.

And he was jointed back to the real world.

Heero sat up, feeling a little dazed as his vision cleared. He took off the tray cover and ate his cold supper. After Heero finished, he got out of bed to find new clothes awaiting him, this time the clothes were dark blue and worked well with his eyes. Heero quickly changed clothes and left his room. All right, I think it's time to get some answers. My dream was telling me something. Find the key it said. I'm gonna find it and help that woman whoever she was, she seemed so familiar to me. Heero thought as he ran down the stairs and out the doors to the pathway to the locked garden door. As Heero walked down the pathway, he stopped when he came to Hilde's little garden. He recalled that Hilde been missing for two days. Heero sighed and walked away from the garden. If Heero had paid more attention, he would have seen a figure watching him in the shadows and another person who watched him from above, hidden in the interiors of the manor.

Heero continued down the path, to complete his mission. Finally, Heero reached his destination. He stared at the locked rusty garden door. Heero began clearing away the vines near the door, looking for any brick block that looked different from the rest. He came upon a brick that was a dull red, that didn't match the other bricks, which were brown. Heero tried to take out the block, but as hard as he pulled, the block wouldn't budge. Frustrated, Heero kicked the wall, the brick fell out easily. Heero sighed and slowly regained his posture and looked inside the missing block hole to find a rusty old key. Heero's eyes widened in surprised as his hand engulfed the little key. My dream was so accurate, could the garden in my dream be this one? Heero thought as he carefully slid the key into the rusty old lock of the gate. Soon enough the garden's gate opened and Heero stuffed the garden's key into his pocket and ventured inside.

As Heero entered the garden, he gasped in surprise, it was exactly like the garden in his dream except, this garden looked more dead than the striving heaven-like garden in his dream. Where there were beautiful plants and flowers, there were dead plants plus weeds. The swings were rusted and the trees were bare. The pond which glistened in his dream, was dried out. Heero was sadden by the state of the garden, it looked abandoned and lonely like him. As Heero walked down the familiar pathways in his dream, he saw a fountain. The beautiful statue fountain in his dream was gone. Where it was suppose to be, there was dead grass and dried mud and a huge imprint of an object that used to be there. Heero drew the conclusion that the angel fountain was removed and the garden was abandoned soon after. What happened here? Heero thought as he sensed the amount of pain and dread that surrounded the garden that used to be filled with beauty and happiness.

Heero backed away from the spot where, the fountain would be and looked around the garden. The garden seemed dead, but he knew with hard work, he could save it. I'll need help, I can't fix the garden on my own. I'll do what I can for now, then tomorrow I'll ask Quatre or Hilde for help. Heero thought. Heero began his hard task, of clearing out the weeds of the garden. He continued grabbed and ripping weeds from their root till his hands and clothes were dirty and ripped. Till his hands were bruised and his hope in the garden renewed. Finally Heero stopped, and he pulled the last weed out from the ground of the garden. He smiled as he looked upon the garden, it looked a little better without, the weeds. "Now something can grow in here." Heero murmured. Heero slowly stood up from his kneeled position and tried to walk but collapsed in his weaken tired state. Soft footsteps alerted him to someone's presence in the garden. Prussian eyes opened and it watched the boy now known as Trowa make his way into the garden.

Heero tried to sit up but he couldn't move his aching muscles. "Get out my garden!" Heero yelled out, but it only came out as a whisper since he was so exhausted. Trowa walked closer to Heero and picked the young boy up easily. Concerned emerald eyes scanned him over, looking for any sign of fatal wound or bleeding bruises. Trowa carried Heero out of the garden, he gently laid Heero out on the branch. Then Trowa rushed back to the Garden to close the gate, which, automatically locked in place and put back the brick, which Heero took out to find the key. Trowa made his way back to Heero who was fast asleep. Trowa whistled and the beautiful red robin came. "Go get Quatre and tell him to bring bandages, Hurry now!" commanded Trowa to little bird that flew off right away. Trowa lifted up Heero and held him in his arms till Quatre came he'll watch over Heero for he could do nothing about his bruises now. Soon Quatre came and he helped Trowa dress and bandage Heero's body.

-A few moments later.

Heero awoke in his bed. Heero felt much better as he sat up in his bed. His muscles ached a little, but that was nothing to the pain earlier, in the garden. Heero's Prussian eyes looked around, he was in his room again. What happened? He thought. As if an answer to his question, he took notice of a note near his bed.

Dear Heero,

I hope your feeling better. It was careless of you to work so hard, but I know why you did it, but I hope you think next time, before you work your body so hard again. Trowa and I helped dress your wounds and put you to bed. I hope you okay now. We both know about the garden and we'll help you restore it, if that's what you want. I already asked Hilde for help, she's glad she could be of assistance. Oh and Heero please don't be angry with me for now not telling you some things such as the garden and Duo. These things were better if you found out yourself, and I didn't want to be the one who revealed secrets that were better kept secret. Please forgive me and take care of yourself and STAY in bed. See ya soon; I'll be there shortly to check on you.

-Quatre.

Heero smiled as he finished the letter. Quatre knew him, better than he thought. I'll need all the help I can get, to restore the garden. Heero thought as he laid back down to get some more sleep. His eyes snapped opened when he realized he forgotten all about, the beautiful violet eyed Duo in his excitement over the garden. He smiled as he remember his friendly smile that was also filled with sadness, he hoped he could turn that sadness into happiness when, he restores the garden, he'll be sure to show it to him.

As Heero was about to close his eyes, Sally Po barged into his room. "I'm sorry Mister Heero, but I need your help. Duo lost his mind. He's crazy and no one is able to enter his room and help him. He needs his medicine and his rest. You helped once before, can you try again?" Pleaded the sad nurse. Heero nodded his head for it would give him a chance to see the beautiful boy once again. Heero got out of bed, he was now wearing his pajamas, which meant his blue outfit was probably torn beyond repair, and Quatre changed his clothes. Heero blushed as he followed Sally through the corridors to Duo's room. Sally knocked loudly on the door. "Please Duo, let me in. I'm sorry for yelling, but you need your medicine." cried Sally to the locked door. Duo answered her "Go Away! You don't care about me, only my father's wages for you. Just go away and leave me in peace you old fart!" Heero laughed as he watched a complete change over Sally, her face became red with anger, and she was fuming. Sally stormed off, giving Heero the medicine bag grumbling, "I can't take this, I quit. That boy is driving me crazy."

Heero held the medicine bag tightly as he walked towards Duo's door. The bag was pretty heavy and Heero was still tired from his hard work earlier in the day, it was a strain to carry the bag and remain upright. Heero knocked on the door. "It's me Heero." As soon as this was said, the door opened so rapidly that, Heero stumbled into the room for he was leaning against the door to keep his balance. Heero glared up at the grinning face above him. He's on the ground now, so he has to look up to Duo Violet eyes met prussian ones. Duo stared at Heero and a grin made it's way across his face. "You sure are clumsy." murmured Duo as he laughed at Heero. "You Baka!" retorted Heero as he tackled the laughing boy. Even though Heero was on top of Duo, he wouldn't stop laughing till, Heero tugged on his braid. "Itai! That hurts!" cried Duo who began pouting. Heero smirked and stood up, helping Duo up as he did. "You deserved that for being a brat. You should take your medicine. What's your excuse now?" stated Heero calmly with a glare to Duo's pouting. Outside appearance, Heero remained calm, inside Heero was in turmoil. He was fighting the urge to kiss Duo who looked so cute with his braid all messy, his violet eyes huge, and lips into an adorable pout.

"I wasn't acting like a brat. Sally always treats me like a baby, just because I'm sick. I'm not going to die anytime soon. I don't want her horrible medicine, those shots hurt you know." replied Duo as he turned his back on Heero. He remembered Heero gave him one of those shots that swung but worked quickly within his system. Heero's gaze softened and he concluded, "She's only worried about you Duo, you know you need your medicine. I'm sorry the shots hurt, but it works the fastest. Doesn't it? And it helps you, isn't the pain worth it. Don't you wanna stay healthy and happy?" Duo shook his head and murmured "Who cares, I have nothing to be happy about. I never see my father cause of my sickness. I'm alone with barely any friends. I just wanna die." As if reacting to his words, his body shook with chills and he found himself falling into a pair of warm arms. Duo looked up to see Heero's face so close to his and he blushed and turned away. "I'm sorry Duo that you feel that way but, I can't let you die." replied Heero as he leaned down and he kissed Duo's soft lips.

Duo melted in Heero's embrace and was soon returning the kiss. Heero smiled and while, kissing Duo his other hand took the shot and pricked Duo's arm. Duo's violet eyes widened in shock then, closed as Duo's body went limp and he fell into a deep slumber. Heero sighed as he tucked Duo into his bed. Heero kissed Duo on the forehead and whispered goodnight as he left the room.

Heero made his long trip back to his room happily, he felt lighter than air. For some reason, being around Duo, made him feel so alive and overjoyed. He never felt this way before. Heero was confused. What were his feelings for Duo anyway? His thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into Mrs. Medlock. "Oh Heero, I been looking for you. Your cousin will like to see you now. Follow me." directed Mrs. Medlock as she led Heero to a door, she opened it and pushed Heero in, locking the door behind her, she informed Heero that "Your cousin will be right with you," and left.

Heero looked around the creepy office, it was so dark. The curtains were drawn. The lights were off. Heero looked for any sign of a light switch, a candle, anything. Finally Heero came upon a lamp and turned it on and gasped. The lamp was right next to a giant portrait of a woman. The light shone and lit up half of the woman's body but the upper half which showed her face was clouded in darkness. Heero stepped closer and looked upon the picture, bringing the light a little closer to the portrait, he could make out the face. It was a picture of a woman with flowing long chestnut hair with kind indigo eyes. The woman was dressed into a blue gown and her well-round stomach stuck out from the dress, Heero concluded the woman was pregnant. The woman had a bright smile on her face. Her indigo eyes glistened her chestnut hair flowing in waves down her sides, her hands on her stomach and a necklace that had a golden key in the middle hung around her neck. Heero looked at the bottom of the picture which held the person's name, it read: In loving memory of Helen Maxwell. Heero observed the woman's face for a long time, the first name that popped into his head was Duo than angel. Yes, he remembered when he saw that face, the angel statue in his dream and Duo resembled the woman so much. This was Duo's mother, what happened to her?

The door to the office opened and a man with long black hair tied by a band and dark brown eyes entered. "I see you like art Heero." Stated Wufei. Heero turned around and he watched his cousin Wufei walk closer to him. " Just get to the point! What do you want from me?" queried Heero as he glared at his cousin. This is the same person who makes Duo, unhappily, what kind of father doesn't spend time with his son? Heero thought as he glared harder at Wufei. Wufei's dark brown eyes bore through Heero's cold prussian ones. "That's not why your here. If you want the truth, I owe it to your mom, she was best friends with my wife. That besides the point. Heero, I been watching you for awhile now. You been exploring my grounds and getting over your head. Your not suppose to enter the garden and I forbid you to go there again. And stay away from my son. That's all, you may leave now. Mrs Medlock, take him to his room." commanded Wufei.

Heero glared at him and retorted, "Never, you abandoned that garden and your own son. Your reasons, I don't know. But I'm not leaving here till I get answers. I want to know what are you hiding? What are you so afraid of? I done nothing to hurt you, I'm not going to. I'm not your servant and I don't take orders. So you can just shut up and give me some answers. Wufei looked upon Heero and replied grimly. "Some things, are better left buried Heero, one day you'll understand that." Wufei pressed a button on his desk. A tiny dart came out of a secret container and hit Heero. "What, was that?" Was the last sound uttered from Heero's lips that day for he fell to the ground in a deep sleep. Wufei walked towards Heero's body and picked him up. "You're more courageous than you know, more like your mother too." Wufei murmured as Mrs. Medlock raced into the room. Wufei handed the limp bundle to Mrs. Medlock and left the office. "I'm leaving on a business trip, make sure he stays in his room." Ordered Wufei as he walked down the halls leaving, a confused Mrs.Medlock with a sleeping boy in her arms.

Mrs. Medlock put Heero into his bed in his room and left the room, making sure to lock the door behind her. A few hours later, Heero's prussian eyes opened. He locked around and found himself in his room. He touched his neck, where the dart struck him. "That bastard. I won't give up so easily. I'll find out the truth." Heero murmured as his eyes closed once again, his mind racing. I won't give up Duo or my garden without a fight, he abandoned it and now I'm adopting it. It belongs to me now and I'll protect it and Duo. I'm gonna fight for what I want, and no one gonna stop me EVER.

-To be Continued.

Chapter Five: Heero's Plan

Heero soon closed his eyes and lost himself into enchanting dream. A woman with indigo eyes and long chestnut hair smiled at him. "Heero, don't give up. Where there's a will, there's a way." The Angel, now known as Helen Maxwell murmured. Heero Prussian eyes met her kind indigo ones and he replied "I don't know what to do. I'm locked inside my room and I don't know how to escape. I have so many questions and so little answers. Please tell me what Wufei didn't want me to know. Please tell me, how you can help me." Helen smiled fondly at Heero and explained "Heero, all answers will come in time but for now you have something more important to do. Your the only one who can put my spirit to rest. Save the garden Heero, save my baby!" Helen's voice echoed as her body vanished and Heero gasped in surprise. "Wait! Don't go!" Heero called out but it was all ready too late. Helen Maxwell was gone. BR The slamming of a door, woke Heero from his stressful slumber. Heero opened his eyes and scanned the room, he found his breakfast next to him on the small table near his bed and some clothes for him on a chair near the window. Heero frowned. He knew that if his clothes and breakfast was here so was Quatre and he didn't bother to wake Heero up. Heero growled and ate his breakfast quietly, trying to figure some kind of plan that would get him out of this room. As soon as he his breakfast, he put on his new dark blue outfit and sighed. He had a sudden urge to scream since he was so frustrated. It wasn't fair, why couldn't he see Duo? Why couldn't he revive a dying garden? In his frustration, Heero threw the breakfast tray across the room. Finally taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Heero started to think rationally. Maybe he was looking at this the wrong way, so Heero couldn't leave his room but his could. Heero smiled for the first time since finding himself locked in his room. Wufei made a mistake by locking himself in this room and Heero was going to make him regret it with help of course. Heero walked over to a dark desk in the corner of his room and opened a small drawer to reveal bunch of white sheets and a feather with ink. Heero knew what he had to do, he had to ask for help once again.

Dear Quatre,

My friend, I need your help as you know, I been locked inside my room and I can't come out. I know someone is guarding my door to make sure I stay inside here, so I need your help. I would like you to do a little favor for me. I need you to continue to fix the garden with Trowa and Helen till, I find a way outta here. And for you, to give the letter that's attached to this one, to Duo. I won't be able to see him for a while so, he'll need a new nurse, that can properly give him his medicine. I'm counting on you to do this Quatre. He'll listen to you if you mention my name and give him the letter. It should distract him enough for you to give him the shot. Thank you Quatre for everything. Please help me!

-Heero

P. S: Quatre, remember as soon as your done, reading this letter. Burn it, can't take the chance of someone esle reading this letter. It will ruin my plans. Thanks!BR

Heero grinned as he finished the letter and wrote a quick note for Duo to read. A blush made it's way one Heero's cheeks, as he thought of Duo. The last time, he saw his bright young friend was when he kissed him. A kiss that still tinkling his lips and bringing strength and warmth through his body. Heero soon grew tired and He fell asleep once again, this time his dream was peaceful filled with a beaming Duo holding his hand as they explored the garden.

Moments Later.................................

Quatre came inside Heero's room with his dinner. His bright blue eyes looked around the room and spotted the breakfast tray near the wall and a white letter on the dresser stand. He walked over to the letter and put it in his pocket to read later and smiled as he spotted Heero trapped his blankets with a smile on his lips. He looks so peaceful Quatre thought as he put Heero's dinner on the dresser table and left carrying the breakfast tray. As soon as Quatre left Heero's room, he locked the door behind him and sighed. He took the long walk to the kitchen to dispose of the bent breakfast tray and sat down to read the letter. He scanned the letter over quickly than, he threw the letter into the fireplace and watched it burn. Then Quatre left the kitchens to go outside towards the secret garden to put young Heero's plan in action.

Meanwhile..........................................................

Duo's PoV

I opened my violet eyes as the alarm clock rang and woke me up. I sighed, everytime the alarm rings, it's time for another shot although I didn't mind the last one. Duo thought as he smiled in the memory of the soft gentle passionate kiss from Heero. He blushed as he remembered everything that Heero had told him. I wonder, does Heero think of me as more than a friend. He smiled, he wouldn't mind if he did if he could get another one of those breathtaking kisses. Duo's thoughts were broken as he heard soft knocks at his door, he knew it couldn't be Sally after all the hell he put that woman though, there was no way she was coming back. Could it be Heero? Duo thought as his smile widened and his violet eyes seemed to brighten.  
"Come in!" Duo called out softly as the person opened the door and walked in. Duo was disappointed as he gazed at the blond teen. I wanted Heero, not Quatre. Does the world hate me or something? Quatre smiled at Duo and whispered "I know you don't want to see me Duo, but Heero wanted me to give you this to explain things." Quatre smiled as he watched the blush that spread on Duo's cheeks as he took the note from his hands. Duo opened the note and began to read, not noticing Quatre stepping closer to him with his medicine shot till the last minute.

Dear Duo-chan,

I'm sorry, that I can't see you in person or talk to you. I truly would like to but I have forbidden to leave my room till your father comes back or till I get permission which is not likely going to happen. I'm trapped inside my room Duo, and it's you alone that's giving me hope and strength to see my plan through. I never had a friend before till, I met you and I'm sure we'll make good friend maybe even bestfriends. I miss you terribly, and your smile which always brightened my day. I cherish the time, we got to spend together and I know we'll get to spend more time together when, I find out the secrets that lay in this manor and how to overcome them plus, I have a surprise for you and I'm sure you'll like it. Farewell Duo, I hope to be seeing you soon! Remember to take your medicine. Promise me that'll you be good and not get yourself in trouble!BR

Your friend,  
Heero Yuy

Duo beamed as he finished the letter, his violet eyes sparkled with hope and he murmured "Thank you Hee-chan!" Before surrendering to the darkness as Quatre pricked his skin with the needle. Quatre smiled as he took the letter gently from Duo's hand and put it in a safe place where no one will be able to find it, beneath a floorboard in the room. He watched Duo sleep for a while, totally at peace than left the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

-End of Chapter Five

-To be continued

Tash: For all you fans, who waited forever for a new chapter. I got a preview below

Mondo: What are talking about?

Tash: Well, I had to do something in my spare time so I wrote a preview of chapter five.

Mondo: Has everyone ever told you, you were weirdBR

Tash: Actually everyone does

Mondo: silence

Tash: All right now for the preview of chapter Five, the title is A. Way Out, can you guess what's it about?

Mondo: That was your preview?

Tash: Well yeah.BR

Mondo: You didn't reveal anything but the titleBR

Tash: I know, that would ruin the surpriseBR

Mondo: sweatdrop

Tash: Okay you got me, I just wanted people to read the crap I say after the chapter is done, I worked really hard for you people so you better review! I spend hours on this.

Mondo: hold up a sign which reads No she didn't! BR

Tash: Why you little!BR

-Beep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's a fight going on between a muse and an author. Do you know where your muses are? Or better yet? Do you know what your muses are doing now? 


End file.
